


Fun and Games

by delphoxdork, spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Two versions of the same story, e - Freeform, one is male reader orientated and the other is femal, some cute shit here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/delphoxdork, https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Does your life just revolve around embarrassing me? "Two versions of the same story for the male and female reader a like.





	1. Male Reader

“How did I get myself into this?” You asked yourself under your breath as you stared at your reflection in the mirror.

***

_ “I volunteer Reid!” you said as soon as Hotch broke the news. One of you had to go under cover. No, it wasn’t part of any of your job descriptions that you would happen to go under cover, but for this particular case you did. Las Vegas had an increasing male prostitute ring on their hands and it just so happened it was the subject of quite a few murders. And because they didn’t have any male undercover cops readily available at the moment, the next easiest course of option would have someone from the BAU do it, since you were all familiar with the case. No big deal, right?  _

_ “What? That’s not fair!” Spencer said, his head having snapped in your direction as soon as the words were out of your mouth. Most of your coworkers either grinned or giggled, Hotch didn’t look amused of course, but when did he ever? You simply shrugged. _

_ “He’d be a big hit, I’m sure the UnSub would love him,” you waggled your eyebrows a bit at him but other than that ignored his complaint. You and Spencer had been good friends since your joining the BAU and you loved to this kind of thing to him. Everyone in the office had already come to expect your teasing already, and you couldn’t help it, he was just too easy a target. And besides, the shade of red his cheeks were turning right now was absolutely intoxicating. You could never get a hit.  _

_ “I dunno, Y/L/N, that was pretty underhanded of you, maybe you should be the one to go undercover,” Morgan piped in, a smooth grin on his face. Now it was your turn to whip your head, as you stared him down. _

_ “Woah, woah, let’s not be too hasty here-” _

_ “Yeah, I like that idea much better,” Reid piped in, a sly grin now on his face.  _

***

Oh yeah. That’s how. 

You looked yourself over in the mirror. The dark leather jacket you were down with. The deep v-neck t-shirt wasn’t great but you could deal. But the booty shorts… God the booty shorts. They made your butt look good, at least. It also only covered half your butt (only a slight exaggeration), but still. It didn’t leave much to the imagination in the front either… no. You needed to not do this right now or you’d lose your nerve entirely. 

“You ready yet….” Spencer asked, walking into the room, trailing off as he saw what you were wearing. You turned around to face him, putting on your best confidence. 

“When am I not ready?” You asked him, a quirky grin on your face. 

“Right,” he nodded once. He turned around, leaving the room, and well, you were a little disappointed. He was gone so fast you didn’t get to see if he had that blush on his face that you loved so much.

You followed him out of the room, letting him lead the way to the car. You were both going to drive there, he was going to hide out, watching from a distance as you saw what you could find out. It was late at night, just after midnight, right around the time when the UnSub liked to strike. 

The ride there was pretty silent, luckily it wasn’t too long, as it wasn’t one of those mythical comfortable silences that you’ve always heard about but never experienced. No, it was pretty awkward.

“See ya,” you said, giving Spencer a wink before you left the car. 

“Wait!” He called after you, rolling down his window so he could talk to you. You walked the short distance back to the car and leaned against the ledge the open window provided, ass surly hanging out. Might as well make your presence here known right away. 

“As soon as you see anyone who is introverted, stutters-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know the profile, we’ve been over it a million times,” you grinned lopsidedly at your best friend.

“And as soon as you have probable cause you signal me right aw-”

“Spencer,” you said, getting his attention. You rarely used his first name in work settings. It just wasn’t something the two of you did. “I know the drill.” He sat there, a funny look in his eye that you couldn’t quite place. 

“You’re going to be careful, right?” He asked, brows furrowed. 

“I swear on my left testicle I’ll be…” you trailed off as you saw a dark figure in the distance just staring. All you could really make out was the gleam in his eyes… could this be the UnSub? “Can I help you?” You asked, then realizing you sounded too demanding you tacked on a “big boy?” Just for good measure. 

“D-don’t mind me- me. You can fi-finish with your customer,” he sputtered out, sounding like it took everything he had in him just to get the words out. You sideways glanced at Spencer, who looked like he was about to protest.

“Just finishing up, actually,” you stepped in quickly before he could do so. “I could fit you in, the night’s still young,” you deepened your voice even more than it already was, going for a more husky tone. “This guy can promise you you’ll have a good time with me, yeah?” You turned to Reid, waiting for him to back you up. You knew you really shouldn’t push things right now, but… it looked already like he had severe second hand embarrassment from the things out of your mouth that you couldn’t help yourself. 

“Uh, yeah, right. A really great time, actually. You won’t regret it,” shit, he was rambling now. 

“See you later, chief,” you winked at Spencer, quieting him for the second time that night. Or did it count too when he went speechless at seeing you in your get up?

Either way, you walked towards the stranger, hoping this was the UnSub simply for the fact that you didn’t want to get to where ever he was taking you and duck out awkwardly just so you wouldn’t have to do some weirdo. 

“My vehicle is th-thiss way,” he told you, leading you down the street. You could feel Spencer’s eyes on you as left, going to this guy’s car. Ahh, and what did you know? It was one of those big creepy vans, as you found out two or three blocks down the road. During the short walk neither of you talked, but the guy didn’t take his eyes off you. He opened the back of his van, sliding the rusty door open harshly. The noise of it made you jump a little, but you did your best to keep your composure. Inside, you saw a dirty old mattress.

“Here?” You asked, looking at him, surprised. He only nodded, a smile on his face that only served to creep you out more. Damn, you really wish you had your gun on you, but you couldn’t. There was no way to easily conceal it on your person, considering your outfit. No one on the team would begrudge you not getting into this van, whether or not this meant capturing the UnSub, but you  _ really _ had a feeling about this guy.

You couldn’t arrest someone, for good anyway, without probable cause, so you swallowed your fear and stepped up into the van. This was going to be fun. It was incredibly dark, and it was only more so when he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. You heard some fiddling, and all of a sudden there were two lights. One above you and one that flashed right in front of your face for only a moment, temporarily making you see spots. He had taken your picture. What the hell? Upon glancing around, you saw there were multiple pictures on the wall. All of them the victims from your case. 

You instantly signaled Spencer through the special pager that was small enough to keep on you. Now  _ this _ was probable cause. Your next instinct was to fight this guy to hold him from doing anything to you until your partner got there, which wouldn’t be long, but the next thing you knew there was a sharp blade pressed against your throat. 

“T-time for some fun, huh baby, baby?” He asked, leaning way too close for your comfort. You were about to do something,  _ anything _ to get out of his grasp, when you heard a loud banging outside. 

“Police! Open up!” You heard Spencer’s voice outside the van. You let out a sigh of relief, and while the UnSub was momentarily distracted, you kicked him backwards, going to open up the door. Before you could get out though, the creep grabbed you by the hair, pulling you back, knife against your neck once again, but this time it was digging into your skin hard enough that you were pretty sure it was going to leave a mark. 

“Let. Him. Go,” Spencer said, voice deathly low and gun pointed at the creep (though because of your proximity it uncomfortably looked like it was being pointed at you too).

“O-or wh-wha-” but he barely had time to finish his sentence. Spencer fired, and it was a good thing he was a decent shot, seeing as he was able to miss you, hitting the UnSub square between the eyes. You quickly got out of the van as soon as you felt his hold on you release.

“Back up is on its way, are you al- oh God, your neck,” he was looking down, and you reached up, touching the area he was staring at. You pulled your hand back immediately from the sting of it, seeing red on your fingers. 

“Shit,” you muttered. Luckily it wasn’t deep at all and essentially, you were fine. Which you tried telling Spencer, over and over. You were still telling him how it wasn’t his fault when the backup and ambulance arrived. Thankfully, they didn’t make you go to the hospital, rather just bandaged your neck with a fuckton of gause. And they gave you a blanket, which was nice. You tied your jacket around your waist and wrapped the blanket around your shoulders. All of your coworkers were there, helping collect evidence and take pictures. 

“Aww, but I wanted to see you in the full outfit,” Garcia whined at you, to which you laughed at. 

“Just come out again some night when I work; according to Reid, you won’t regret it,” you grinned widely and she cackled as Spencer’s face went pure red. You could tell even with how dark it was out. 

“Does your life just revolve around embarrassing me?” He asked you, looking annoyed but not serious. 

“As long as you keep blushing like that, yeah, it does,” you raised your eyebrows at him cheekily and he just looked away while Garcia only continued to laugh. 

When everything was all said and done, Spencer still had to drive you home, seeing as he was the one who took you to the scene in the first place. He, again didn’t say anything on the way back, instead waiting until you were both standing outside your apartment. 

“Y/N, I know you already told me you were fine-”

“Which  _ I am _ .”

“But I just can’t help but think you wouldn’t have even been in danger if I had been closer. Stopped you before you had even gotten in-”

“Spencer, it was my decision.”

“There had to have been something I could have done…” You could see that you would be here half the night going over this with him if you didn’t find some way to shut him up, and it was becoming more and more clear to you that talking over him wasn’t going to work this time. 

In a mad rush of boldness, and what was probably mild irritation, you put your hands on either side of Spencer’s face, pulling his lips to yours, effectively keeping him from yours. Man… you’ve wanted to do that for so long. It wasn’t that great, considering how sloppily you pretty much just mashed your faces together, but it was everything. But after only a moment reality came crashing back down on you, and you quickly let him go, stepping back.

“I…” you didn’t know what to say. Yeah, you always liked to tease him, but this wasn’t you teasing. This was you being real and also you taking it too far. “... am so sorry, that was completely inappropriate of me-”

“So you didn’t mean it?” He asked, his turn to interrupt you. You looked up at him, taken aback by his words.

“What?”

“Did you mean it? Was it genuine or was this just another way to try and embarrass me?”

“I meant it,” you said, without hesitation. Because you did, you really truly did. And your answer seemed to satisfy Spencer as well, since he closed the gap that you had created, pressing his lips (much more gently than you had) against yours in what was your second and much better shared kiss. You weren’t sure what the future held, but you were definitely sure that your kiss count wouldn’t end at only two. 


	2. Female Reader

“How did I get myself into this?” You asked yourself under your breath as you stared at your reflection in the mirror.

***

_ “I volunteer Reid!” you said as soon as Hotch broke the news. One of you had to go under cover. No, it wasn’t part of any of your job descriptions that you would happen to go under cover, but for this particular case you did. Las Vegas was known for their gambling and prostitutes, and it just so happened that the case you were working on involved the latter. To put it simply, there were prostitutes being murdered and it was you and your coworkers to figure out who was doing it.And because the Las Vegas police department didn’t have any undercover cops readily available at the moment, the next easiest course of option would have someone from the BAU do it, since you were all familiar with the case. No big deal, right?  _

_ “What? That’s not fair!” Spencer said, his head having snapped in your direction as soon as the words were out of your mouth. Most of your coworkers either grinned or giggled, Hotch didn’t look amused of course, but when did he ever? You simply shrugged. _

_ “He’d be a big hit, I’m sure the UnSub would love him,” you waggled your eyebrows a bit at him but other than that ignored his complaint. You and Spencer had been good friends since your joining the BAU and you loved to this kind of thing to him. Everyone in the office had already come to expect your teasing already, and you couldn’t help it, he was just too easy a target. And besides, the shade of red his cheeks were turning right now was absolutely intoxicating. You could never get a hit.  _

_ “I dunno, Y/L/N, that was pretty underhanded of you, maybe you should be the one to go undercover,” Morgan piped in, a smooth grin on his face. Now it was your turn to whip your head, as you stared him down. _

_ “Woah, woah, let’s not be too hasty here-” _

_ “Yeah, I like that idea much better,” Reid piped in, a sly grin now on his face.  _

***

Oh yeah. That’s how. 

You looked yourself over in the mirror. The dark leather jacket you were down with. The skimpy little halter top wasn’t great, but you could deal. But the booty shorts… God the booty shorts. They made your butt look good, at least. It also only covered half your butt (only a slight exaggeration), but still… no. You needed to not do this right now or you’d lose your nerve entirely.

“You ready yet….” Spencer asked, walking into the room, trailing off as he saw what you were wearing. You turned around to face him, putting on your best confidence. 

“When am I not ready?” You asked him, a quirky grin on your face. 

“Right,” he nodded once. He turned around, leaving the room, and well, you were a little disappointed. He was gone so fast you didn’t get to see if he had that blush on his face that you loved so much.

You followed him out of the room, letting him lead the way to the car. You were both going to drive there, he was going to hide out, watching from a distance as you saw what you could find out. It was late at night, just after midnight, right around the time when the UnSub liked to strike. 

The ride there was pretty silent, luckily it wasn’t too long, as it wasn’t one of those mythical comfortable silences that you’ve always heard about but never experienced. No, it was pretty awkward.

“See ya,” you said, giving Spencer a wink before you left the car. 

“Wait!” He called after you, rolling down his window so he could talk to you. You walked the short distance back to the car and leaned against the ledge the open window provided, ass surly hanging out. Might as well make your presence here known right away. 

“As soon as you see anyone who is introverted, stutters-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know the profile, we’ve been over it a million times,” you grinned lopsidedly at your best friend.

“And as soon as you have probable cause you signal me right aw-”

“Spencer,” you said, getting his attention. You rarely used his first name in work settings. It just wasn’t something the two of you did. “I know the drill.” He sat there, a funny look in his eye that you couldn’t quite place. 

“You’re going to be careful, right?” He asked, brows furrowed. 

“I swear on my boobs I’ll be…” you trailed off as you saw a dark figure in the distance just staring. All you could really make out was the gleam in his eyes… could this be the UnSub? “Can I help you?” You asked, then realizing you sounded too demanding you tacked on a “big boy?” Just for good measure. 

“D-don’t mind me- me. You can fi-finish with your customer,” he sputtered out, sounding like it took everything he had in him just to get the words out. You sideways glanced at Spencer, who looked like he was about to protest.

“Just finishing up, actually,” you stepped in quickly before he could do so. “I could fit you in, the night’s still young,” you smiled seductively at him. “This guy can promise you you’ll have a good time with me, yeah?” You turned to Reid, waiting for him to back you up. You knew you really shouldn’t push things right now, but… it looked already like he had severe second hand embarrassment from the things out of your mouth that you couldn’t help yourself. 

“Uh, yeah, right. A really great time, actually. You won’t regret it,” shit, he was rambling now. 

“See you later, chief,” you winked at Spencer, quieting him for the second time that night. Or did it count too when he went speechless at seeing you in your get up?

Either way, you walked towards the stranger, hoping this was the UnSub simply for the fact that you didn’t want to get to where ever he was taking you and duck out awkwardly just so you wouldn’t have to do some weirdo. 

“My vehicle is th-thiss way,” he told you, leading you down the street. You could feel Spencer’s eyes on you as left, going to this guy’s car. Ahh, and what did you know? It was one of those big creepy vans, as you found out two or three blocks down the road. During the short walk neither of you talked, but the guy didn’t take his eyes off you. He opened the back of his van, sliding the rusty door open harshly. The noise of it made you jump a little, but you did your best to keep your composure. Inside, you saw a dirty old mattress.

“Here?” You asked, looking at him, surprised. He only nodded, a smile on his face that only served to creep you out more. Damn, you really wish you had your gun on you, but you couldn’t. There was no way to easily conceal it on your person, considering your outfit. No one on the team would begrudge you not getting into this van, whether or not this meant capturing the UnSub, but you  _ really _ had a feeling about this guy.

You couldn’t arrest someone, for good anyway, without probable cause, so you swallowed your fear and stepped up into the van. This was so going to be fun. It was incredibly dark, and it was only more so when he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. You heard some fiddling, and all of a sudden there were two lights. One above you and one that flashed right in front of your face for only a moment, temporarily making you see spots. He had taken your picture. What the hell? Upon glancing around, you saw there were multiple pictures on the wall. All of them the victims from your case. 

You instantly signaled Spencer through the special pager that was small enough to keep on you. Now  _ this _ was probable cause. Your next instinct was to fight this guy to hold him from doing anything to you until your partner got there, which wouldn’t be long, but the next thing you knew there was a sharp blade pressed against your throat. 

“T-time for some fun, huh baby, baby?” He asked, leaning way too close for your comfort. You were about to do something,  _ anything _ to get out of his grasp, when you heard a loud banging outside. 

“Police! Open up!” You heard Spencer’s voice outside the van. You let out a sigh of relief, and while the UnSub was momentarily distracted, you kicked him backwards, going to open up the door. Before you could get out though, the creep grabbed you by the hair, pulling you back, knife against your neck once again, but this time it was digging into your skin hard enough that you were pretty sure it was going to leave a mark. 

“Let. Her. Go,” Spencer said, voice deathly low and gun pointed at the creep (though because of your proximity it uncomfortably looked like it was being pointed at you too).

“O-or wh-wha-” but he barely had time to finish his sentence. Spencer fired, and it was a good thing he was a decent shot, seeing as he was able to miss you, hitting the UnSub square between the eyes. You quickly got out of the van as soon as you felt his hold on you release.

“Back up is on its way, are you al- oh God, your neck,” he was looking down, and you reached up, touching the area he was staring at. You pulled your hand back immediately from the sting of it, seeing red on your fingers. 

“Shit,” you muttered. Luckily it wasn’t deep at all and essentially, you were fine. Which you tried telling Spencer, over and over. You were still telling him how it wasn’t his fault when the backup and ambulance arrived. Thankfully, they didn’t make you go to the hospital, rather just bandaged your neck with a fuckton of gause. And they gave you a blanket, which was nice. You tied your jacket around your waist and wrapped the blanket around your shoulders. All of your coworkers were there, helping collect evidence and take pictures. 

“Aww, but I wanted to see you in the full outfit,” Morgan whined at you, to which you laughed at. 

“Just come out again some night when I work; according to Reid, you won’t regret it,” you grinned widely and he laughed as Spencer’s face went pure red. You could tell even with how dark it was out. 

“Does your life just revolve around embarrassing me?” He asked you, looking annoyed but not serious. 

“As long as you keep blushing like that, yeah, it does,” you raised your eyebrows at him cheekily and he just looked away while Morgan only continued to laugh. 

When everything was all said and done, Spencer still had to drive you home, seeing as he was the one who took you to the scene in the first place. He, again didn’t say anything on the way back, instead waiting until you were both standing outside your apartment. 

“Y/N, I know you already told me you were fine-”

“Which  _ I am _ .”

“But I just can’t help but think you wouldn’t have even been in danger if I had been closer. Stopped you before you had even gotten in-”

“Spencer, it was my decision.”

“There had to have been something I could have done…” You could see that you would be here half the night going over this with him if you didn’t find some way to shut him up, and it was becoming more and more clear to you that talking over him wasn’t going to work this time. 

In a mad rush of boldness, and what was probably mild irritation, you put your hands on either side of Spencer’s face, pulling his lips to yours, effectively keeping him from yours. Man… you’ve wanted to do that for so long. It wasn’t that great, considering how sloppily you pretty much just mashed your faces together, but it was everything. But after only a moment reality came crashing back down on you, and you quickly let him go, stepping back.

“I…” you didn’t know what to say. Yeah, you always liked to tease him, but this wasn’t you teasing. This was you being real and also you taking it too far. “... am so sorry, that was completely inappropriate of me-”

“So you didn’t mean it?” He asked, his turn to interrupt you. You looked up at him, taken aback by his words.

“What?”

“Did you mean it? Was it genuine or was this just another way to try and embarrass me?”

“I meant it,” you said, without hesitation. Because you did, you really truly did. And your answer seemed to satisfy Spencer as well, since he closed the gap that you had created, pressing his lips (much more gently than you had) against yours in what was your second and much better shared kiss. You weren’t sure what the future held, but you were definitely sure that your kiss count wouldn’t end at only two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you very much


End file.
